


Charmente

by silver_moon_howler



Series: Domestic Gotham because Why Not? [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Parents, Angst, Domestic Gotham, Fluff and Angst, Latina Selina Kyle, Mentioned Abuse, Only in Gotham, Protective Harvey Dent, Shopping, not mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_moon_howler/pseuds/silver_moon_howler
Summary: When Selina needs to go shopping she only trusts one person to help her. But Harvey hasn't been acting like himself all day.
Relationships: Harvey Dent & Selina Kyle
Series: Domestic Gotham because Why Not? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Charmente

"Sir, Ma’am, we ask that you step to the back of the line. Starbucks has a strict no cutting policy.” The barista looked up from her ipad after filing the last order, she looked at the next customers in line and her face fell. “Two-Face,” she stuttered, her hands shaking as she gripped the I-pad. Two-Face scowled, he flicked the end of the gun, “My friend,” he motioned to a mortified looking Selina Kyle, “Would like two venti mint teas, hold the sweetener on one.” The Barista quivered, nodding frantically, “Would either of you like lemonade in your tea?” Two-Face scowled, “The fuck did I just say, I gave you my order-”  
“Harvey,” Selina snapped, “This woman is clearly a very hard worker who doesn’t need you toting in your extra baggage to make her life harder.” Selina sneered at her friend, “We could’ve just waited in line you know.” Two-Face pocketed his gun, “Sure fine, I apologise,” his face softened, “How many of you are working tonight?” All the other Baristas who had been pale faced and frozen in the back suddenly looked very ill. The barista audibly swallowed, “Six, sir.” Two-Face nodded, humming in response as he seemed to fumble around in his priceless suit’s pockets. “There you go,” Two-Face said, stuffing six hundred neatly folded bills in the tip jar, “Please forgive me egregious behaviour, Ma’am,” he turned who shot him a satisfied smile. 

Selina didn’t normally like muscle cars, but when driving with Harvey you had to admit there was a certain beauty in some cars. Selina had been going shopping ever since Cobblepot had splitted up Gotham with Harvey and they put out safe spaces for certain villains. Oswald had always had a soft spot for Selina after she sold him an old painting she stole from Wayne Manor, but Harvey needed some wheedling. They bumped into each other at a luxury store and Selena hasn’t gone shopping alone since. They ripped across Gotham in a vintage, squabbling like siblings. They poked at each other’s outfits, Harvey insulted Selina’s make up (To which Selina slipped a beauty kit from Harvey’s dashboard and told him to shut up) They pulled into a part of Gotham that didn’t have price tags on their clothes. And Selina looked through special gowns for next week's Gotham U archaeology program’s silent auction.  
“It’s a bit trashy,” Harvey hummed into his martina, “Greens not your color.” Selina looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at herself in the mirror, “Fuck you green brings out my eyes.” Harvey’s eyes flicked in an analytical motion over Selina’s gaze, he pursed his lips and shook his head, “Not that green, luv. You look like the Riddler got dipped in a sewage plant.” Selina scowled and stomped back into the dressing room. “Oh and Selina,” Harvey called, “Don’t even think about the embroidered rosette dress, makes you look like a hooker,” he grumbled. 

“Don’t avoid the question,” Selena said through the dressing stall. Harvey leaned back in the chair, hooking his left leg over the armrest,  
“...I haven’t avoided the question, I just didn’t answer it.” Selina scoffed, she stepped out of the stall, in a white evening dress. Harvey peered at the thing down his nose, a disbelieving sneer crossing his face, “That thing costs five hundred dollars?” He scoffed, “Dear Selina, I think we’re going to have to take our business elsewhere.” Selina scoffed, “God, you are in such a bitchy mood today.” She stomped back into the dressing room. She would eventually decide on a column dress with a silk mantle for what was an estimated six thousand dollars. The store insisted they didn’t take cash-they weren’t equipped to. But Harvey took great glee in counting out every individual dollar to the patron’s horror. Harvey stepped back and flipped the coin into the air, it wavered and landed on his hand heads up. He shrugged,“Keep the change,” he drawled, linking his arm with Selina to escort her out the open door. 

“Oh my god,” Selena giggled, “I can’t believe you did that.” Harvey patted Selena’s hand affectionately, “Ms. Kyle there are benefits to not abiding by society's spoken roles.” They slid into Harvey’s car and drove to a men’s boutique for Harvey’s seasonal collection of suits. 

“You know I wouldn’t tell anyone if it was a problem with business,” Selena persuaded, “In fact, if you just said it’s business I wouldn’t bother you, poof, I’d just be gone.” Harvey’s unscarred half twitched, “Really?” Selena paused, combing her fingers over the fabric of this season’s pinstripe suit, “..No, I’d like a little more information, maybe I could help.” Harvey bit on his lips, “Fine,” he snapped, “I’ll tell you, but only if the coin lands on heads.” Selina deflated, a sneer crossing on her face, “We all got you that twenty sided die for your birthday so you wouldn’t need the coin, your therapist said it will help you-” Harvey shushed her, he flipped the coin and watched the dashboard. Heads. Selina leaned back in her seat with a satisfied grin,  
“Spill it, handsome.” Harvey sighed, he wiped his palm over his tired eyes.

“...My dad died on Wednesday.” Selina paused, the drone of the other store patrons seemed to make her pulse inordinately loud. “Oh, Harvey I’m sor-”  
“You didn’t know,” he growled, “I didn’t know until Friday, his lawyer called Arkham to ask if I was there, and Freeze overheard the orderlies talking about it. I had to go looking in the coroner's office, I thought…” Harvey rubbed his hands together, “I really forgot he existed, I had wanted to forget he existed, but I also really wanted to kill him. I was surprised, and upset that I hadn’t been brave enough-that the first thing I did when I broke in two was march right into his apartment and beat him to death without the coin. That I could do without the coin, I knew I would give back all the pain he delivered in just that moment.” Selina hesitated, she smoothed the lapels of Harvey’s shirt down, “Oh Harvey, I’m sorry. Nygma told me last year but I thought, I didn’t even think anymore about it.” Harvey tsked, shaking his head back in and forth in acceptance, “I think this is better for me, I can keep going on as if that monster never existed and he can stay six feet under.” 

Selina chuckled, “Pretty hard to do in Gotham,” she whispered, clutching Harvey’s wrist. The hand nearest to his gun twitched and Harvey got a cold look in his eyes, “If that son of a bitch even leaves his plot I’ll put a quarter mill’ worth of lead in his head and kick him into a pit of wet cement.”  
“Harley would help you castrate him,” Selina chuckled. “Harley is a unique kind of crazy,” Harvey admitted, “I didn’t care for her much at first but after her breakup with Joker, the things we all heard…” Harvey closed his eyes, “She’s always welcome in my part of the city.”

A crowd was starting to gather outside of theri store, their phones pressed to the window as they frantically tried to record Two-Face shopping with elusive socialite Selena Kyle. Selena rolled her eyes, “Let’s go get bobas, huh? Get away from the peanut gallery.” Harvey’s hand slipped into his pocket, he smiled coyly at the gathering crowd, “Or I could clear a path?” Selena frowned, “We’re going out the back or I’m telling Batsy that one of his biggest foes secretly cries to ‘Forgetting Sarah Marshall,’ and ‘Crazy Rich Asians.’ Harvey scowled, scooping up his clothes, “If you do that I’m telling him about the little shrine you have for him.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to imagine penguin joins them later on. Also there was brief run in the comics where Harvet Dent used a dice to give him multiple desicions. Sorry for the angst but that's where it went. 
> 
> Any prompts, asks or suggestions are welcome. Message me anytime. Leave a comment of Kudos, it keeps me going in life.


End file.
